


Swapping!

by tardissrvhobbit



Category: Doctor Who, The Hobbit - All Media Types, Torchwood
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:37:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3485114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardissrvhobbit/pseuds/tardissrvhobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of a plot bunny, a poetry bunny jumped out of my head late at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swapping!

By twilight we shall reach Torchwood  
to spy on an insane time lord  
let's delete him  
then send him  
to Mount Erebor  
Then knock out a lowly hobbit  
kidnap him and place him in the Tardis  
Once he wakes up  
we take a step back  
and see what happens next


End file.
